Space Junk Log - Episode3
Flawless Victory - sort of We left off with things looking pretty dire. Pete had opted for a 'tactical' withdrawal from the front lines leaving Oz staring down two Reavers while Kiwi fought the Reaver Spawner in the midst of the light-absorbing Reaver Cloud. We picked up with Kiwi and Pete planning to coordinate attacks but when they asked Oz for help he replied that he had some business to take care of first. Kiwi tried to pull a flash-fuse into the cloud with telekinesis but the Spawner countered it by grabbing it with his own telekinesis and towering (40+) MS. That really messed with the plan to coordinate attacks! Meanwhile, Oz was attending to business... namely two pissed-off and barely damaged Reavers with soul-hungry eyes. Thankfully, after having a week (real-time) to ponder his own mortality, Oz hatched a daring plan to drop a Reaver into the Gate-energy through the damaged floor by cutting the big industrial-strength wires that they were using to clamber around. He took a hit retreating but his RF absorbed all but the necrotic-acid damage, then he moved to the wire and readied an action to cut the wire when the Reaver climbs toward him over the Gate energy. Sure enough, the very next segment the closest Reaver climbs right up to him but runs out of movement to attack. This gives Oz the chance he needs to drop the Reaver into the Gate energy! Attack! Pting! Oh shit! Oz finds out just how strong Progenitor wires really are when it survives his hit and the Reaver is still hanging on. Three segments later its time for a re-do, but before Oz can sever the wire the OTHER Reaver jumps on and now they're both hanging in front of Oz. Thankfully, while Oz may only average about half as much DR as some of his 'broken' comrades he does enough damage to sever the wire on his follow up attempt, and BOTH Reavers plummet. One of them falls straight through the floor and into the gate-energy field, which instantly destroys its body and forces the Reaver into its vapor form. The other lands prone on a small remnant of floor but is otherwise unharmed. Before it can act Oz swoops down and flurries the shit out of the floor, (I picture him with tears in his eyes hacking and cursing at the floor), until it gives way dropping the Reaver into the gate-energy below, immolating its body and forcing the vaporour reaver to exit its host. One of the Vapor reavers manages to escape before the energy erupts up, but the other is immolated permanently! In what was nearly a deadly movement miscalulcation, Oz, barely manages to Translocate out of the way in time! It was at this point that Oz and Pete noticed they had been doing all the killing and wondered when Kiwi was planning to contribute. LOL. Meanwhile, the vaporous Reaver that Pete freed earlier jumped into the Eviscerator and joined the Spawner in attacking Kiwi, (I'm not sure Kiwi even noticed?). Then, the one that Oz just freed jumped into a newly spawned Zombie Trooper. Things still looked pretty grim with only one Reaver permanently dead and the Spawner barely even damaged. It was then that something magical happened. The party started coordinating hard-core. Kiwi cast Telekinesis on Oz and they both started simultaneously pulling flash-fuses into the Reaver cloud so that the Spawner couldn't stop them all. Pete was still Shock 30, so he contributed by shooting the fuses with his Non-Reaver Field Affected Prototype Kinetic Weapon while Oz and Kiwi did coordinated combo spell/attacks on the Spawner. There were some criticals on both sides, (the two Natural 20 Defends in a row from the Spawner vs. multiple paired simultaneous combo attacks nearly causing a PC Morale Fail!), but ultimately we managed to take the Spawner down in what must be one of the most epic Rounds in recent Mystech memory (e.g. Oz used 15 Actions). During this epic Round Pete did his best to provide support despite his '-30 to everything' by using his G'neer Anti-Reaver field, (-7 str/def was huge), and quad-action boosting nanites. It also has to be said that Pete did an amazing job of staying alive after his armor was destroyed by turtling in a portable barricade which ultimately was almost destroyed, but not before we'd mostly taken down the Spawner. Pete was close to losing his soul, but got some payback on the last Round once his Shock wore off, using his Prototype Ruby Lazer Rifle Bayonet to perforate the shit out off the Last Reaver. Kiwi was an awsome force of destruction, as he manhandled the Spawner, doing as much as 80 DR in some segments and acrobatically shrugged off attacks that would have melted most of us. When the Spawner went down his cloud disappeared, and when his vaporous form was destroyed his aura of death fizzled and zombies stopped spawning. It was just a clean-up operation at that point. Except - one of the Reavers flew away at high speed before we could kill it. It exited the Gate Station, jumped into the Reaver hulk attached to the Gate and flew away. We gave chase but Kiwi skimped on party Space Flights so only he was fast enough to chase it directly. The rest of us were picked up by our ship and pursued. That's where we ended things. Reaver Lore notes: - Reavers take a while to acclimate to a new host (more than a combat). Until then they cannot combine host and reaver abilities. tech can be assimilated immediately, though. - Spawner was Squad Commanding and intelligently coordinating the other Reavers. - Purple anti-light field could move and faded as soon as the Spawner lost his corporeal form. Probaly vulnerable to any type of "Brightness" attack. - Reavers are susceptible to Gate energy. Its a 100-block project (200 for Artificers - asshole Arbiter) to figure out how to harness Gate tech. 1 Combat . Back to Space Junk Log''' Category:Space Junk